


Noel x Serah One-Shot Collection

by darkunlimited



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkunlimited/pseuds/darkunlimited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots created through request via Tumblr.  Pretty much just Noel x Serah pairing stuff that ranges from angst to fluff. These are the edited versions of the requests, so there are some changes to content.  Will be updating chapters as edits are completed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Request #1:
> 
> Kataistalla said: How about a scene where Noel and Serah spend time at the beach?

“Okay mister, take them off we’re going swimming.” Serah and Noel had stopped back in New Bodhum 3AF for a little respite, their trips through the Historia Crux wearing the two travelers thin as they fixed the timeline.

In honor of their first real break since they started traversing together, Serah had stopped to procure a cute, if not a bit skimpy, bathing suit at one of the shops in Academia 4XXAF.  Given the high temperature in the small seaside town it was practical enough to wear under the sun and do some swimming in the ocean by the dock.

Unfortunately, to Serah’s disappointment Noel had not been able to find a suit that he was comfortable with. Instead he was making do by removing his shirt and continuing to wear his usual blue baggy pants that, as it turned out, didn’t help him cool off at all due to the thickness of the material used to make them. 

“I don’t think that’s such a great idea.”  Noel warned, a small smirk developing along his lips. Of course this response only made Serah wonder; arching her eyebrow and ready to enter ‘Meanie Miss Farron’ mode as she made her way to her companion and swatted his hands away so she could untangle his belts.  Her younger companion only made a few weak protests as she finally managed to loosen his pants enough for the cloth to slide off his waist, past his hips, revealing nothing but perfectly toned tanned flesh and not a single stitch of underwear beneath.

“Oh my god!” Serah gasped as she let go and the pants pooled around Noel’s feet, his previous smirk exploding into a full-blown grin.

“Told ya.”


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of one-shots created through request via Tumblr. Pretty much just Noel x Serah pairing stuff that ranges from angst to fluff. These are the edited versions of the requests, so there are some changes to content. Will be updating chapters as edits are completed (Currently 10 one-shots in total).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request #2:
> 
> Heartburglar said: An AU ending to LR where Noel and Serah have a proper reunion?

At the end of the world, the end of time, Serah joined her sister and their friends to defeat the God of Light, Bhunivelze.  No words could express how she felt upon seeing all her old friends again:  Sazh, Dahj, Fang, Vanille, Hope, Snow… and Noel. 

Her heart clenched as Noel ran into the Chaos to rescue Yeul, whom with Caius had proclaimed they would toss themselves into the abyss of Chaos to reset the cycle of life.

 

It was the firm hand on her shoulder that alerted her to her own movement, her legs ready to unconsciously follow the younger man.  “Snow?”

“It’s him, isn’t it?”  Gray eyes that had lived and seen too much remained level with her soft blue, not allowing her to look away.  Was he angry?  She had promised herself to Snow centuries ago and now she was running off towards another man with no explanation as to why.  There was so much pain in those eyes.  Snow had seen the timeline as well when he was traveling to find her sister; giving so much of himself, believing in her just for her heart to change before she could tell him what he had meant to her, why she just couldn’t be  **in love**  with him anymore.  

She never expected him to understand. “Go.”

She ran, not far behind her partner and best friend, not wanting him to throw his life away and give up his chance at a new one: her first and only chance to be with him.  He was already struggling in Caius’ grasp when she reached him, the older man’s words echoing in her ears, “If it is your wish – you will die in her place!”

“No!  If you want him you have to go through me!”  In the older guardian’s grasp, she could see Noel angle his head towards her, trying to see, shock evident on his face as he saw her.

“Serah…” His voice was hoarse from Caius’ grip but she could hear him ready to protest.

“Noel, you once told me never to just lay down and die…  so I won’t let you do it either!” 

“But Yeul-“

“Wants to do this.”  It was her, Noel’s Yeul, the girl from 700 AF who stepped out from the shadows and placed a calming hand on Caius’ arm, silently requesting that the young hunter be let down. Serah could see the catch in Noel’s breath as his dearest childhood friend stepped towards him, a delicate hand reaching up to cup his cheek.  “Noel, I know why you are doing this but please don’t.  I’m happy like this, with him.”   She looked at her older guardian, the one who had watched and cared for her over the millennia and beyond before turning to look at Serah who had finally caught up to them and was finally standing at Noel’s side, her hand reaching out for his.  “Besides, we both know that there is someone else in your heart now; you just have to let go of the past.”

A gasp sounded from his throat, almost like he had only just realized what Yeul was telling him the moment Serah’s hand met his.  Darkness surrounded them, chaos erupting as Serah hugged him, just in time for him to embrace her back.  They were soaring in the abyss, friends and family joining them as they headed towards the new world, a new beginning.

“Welcome back, Serah.” She couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m home.”


	3. One Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of one-shots created through request via Tumblr. Pretty much just Noel x Serah pairing stuff that ranges from angst to fluff. These are the edited versions of the requests, so there are some changes to content. Will be updating chapters as edits are completed (Currently 10 one-shots in total).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request #3:
> 
> Darkdreamyr said: Write a One Blanket fic for Noel/Serah.

“I’m sorry but with the Academy on lock down, we only have the one room available to offer to guests.”  Alyssa was guiding Noel and Serah through the apartment hallways within the Academia Headquarters primarily used for staff.  The lock down had occurred shortly after their arrival when a threat to Hope’s life had arrived in the form of a lone gunman disguised as one of the researchers on the New Cocoon project.  Noel and Serah had quickly neutralized the threat before he could complete his task but now no one was allowed to leave the building until all remaining employees were questioned, starting with the two time travelers.  “It’s a little on the cozy side but I’m sure the two of you will manage.”  Alyssa gave them a secret smile as she passed her keycard over the apartment door; leaving the two alone the moment they entered the room.

What they saw wasn’t what they expected; the apartment was little more than an oversized broom closet with a small full sized bed with two pillows in one corner, a small desk and chair next to it and a curtain down the middle separating it from the toilet stall and standing shower.  In such a small cramped space, ‘cozy’ wasn’t the word either of them would use to describe it.

“How do we do this?”  Serah asked, Mog hovering around looking for his own place to sleep.

“Mog can share the bed with Serah, kupo. Noel can sleep on the floor.” 

“I don’t think that’s going to work.”  Serah said as she examined the floor. The tile from the makeshift bathroom crossed over to nearly meet the edge of the bedframe where a single strip of carpet peaked out.  “Anyone sleeping on the floor is going to be cold.” 

“It’s not a problem Serah, I’ve slept in worse conditions.” Noel assured her, though even he looked skeptical.

“I know that, but-“ she chewed her lip, a few seconds passing before her eyes lit up and she moved towards the desk, pulling out one of the drawers and placing one of the pillows inside before setting it on top of the desk.  “There we go:  Mog can sleep here and Noel can sleep in the bed with me!”  Both Mog and Noel went bug-eyed at Serah’s proposition.

“Really, Serah I’m-“ Her finger went up instantly shushing him.

“No arguments.  I’m sure you can handle it….  That is, unless you’re afraid I might ravish you while you’re sleeping?”  There was playfulness in her voice that made Noel’s mouth quirk up at the edge.

“Maybe I’d prefer it.”  Mog’s eyes darted between the two of them before heaving out a long sigh and floating towards the apartment door.

“I’m going to go sleep with Hope, kupo.”


	4. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of one-shots created through request via Tumblr. Pretty much just Noel x Serah pairing stuff that ranges from angst to fluff. These are the edited versions of the requests, so there are some changes to content. Will be updating chapters as edits are completed (10 one-shots in total).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: Noerah lab partners AU?

Noel didn't like biology class; It was boring, unnecessarily difficult and the labs were hard. Normally he was able to skate through class by working with his best friend, Hope Estheim who was a science prodigy (not that he let him copy his results or anything, in fact Hope always made him do the work even if he had to walk him through it like he was stupid and that was only a lot embarrassing due to the fact that Hope was younger and a bit short-tempered) but the boy genius was conveniently absent today and there weren't any other partners available for Noel to work with.

“Did you find a result yet?” Serah was the teacher’s assistant and a senior, making her only a few years older than Noel. She was nice but not in that way that seemed insincere or anything, she was genuinely a kind-hearted optimistic person and that, that was why Noel had taken to watching her from afar. Not that he was stalking her or anything but it definitely made class and lunchtime (not stalking, he just happened to have a good view of where she ate from where he was) a lot brighter when he saw her.

“Um, no, don’t think so.” He stuttered, feeling stupid for his lack of control over speech. He wasn't normally like this but with her so close and talking to him it was hard not to feel caught off guard.

"Really? Let me see." Serah took the seat normally occupied by Hope and slid closely to Noel, leaning over him so close she might as well have just sat on his lap in order to view the slide through the microscope. He had to mentally make sure he didn't reach out and do something idiotic while she was pressed against him.

“Looks like you got a dud sample. There’s no way you could pull data from this, I’ll just ask the teacher for another slide and then help you out.”

“Um, excuse me?” She had been speaking so quickly and was so close that he nearly missed everything she was saying. 

“Well, with Hope out for the day and everyone else already paired up I thought you wouldn't mind having a fill in lab partner. I know you don’t always have an easy time with these things.” Great, now she thought he was stupid too, dammit; he was about ready to bury his head in his hands when she got up and went to the teacher to do the switch out. “You okay?”

“Yeah… yeah, I’m fine.” She was back and already getting started, still sitting incredibly close to him. They worked through the lab in record time, Noel focusing himself to keep his head on his studies instead of the very pretty pink haired girl beside him. She was good at helping him out too and had patience when he seemed caught up on what was needed to get everything done.

“So, doing anything for lunch?” The question was out of his mouth before he could stop himself and Serah looked genuinely surprised. “Sorry, I know you've got a boyfriend-”

“We broke up.” She was leaning in again. Did she know what she was doing? “I’d be happy to go to lunch with you Noel and maybe help you with any other studies you’re having troubles with.”

“Why?”

“Isn’t that what partners are for?”


	5. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of one-shots created through request via Tumblr. Pretty much just Noel x Serah pairing stuff that ranges from angst to fluff. These are the edited versions of the requests, so there are some changes to content. Will be updating chapters as edits are completed (10 one-shots in total).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: Archylte Steppe, rainy night, hurt/comfort, smut

It should have felt wrong, the press of her lips against his, the many promises made between them to the people they loved still lingering in the back of their minds as they touched. She had begun to cry the moment the tent flap closed behind them, the tears that she had held back since their discovery in 700AF came unbidden down her face and before she could wipe them away; Noel had cupped her face and wiped her cheeks. Deep blue eyes looked into hers so tenderly she couldn’t stop herself from leaning in, mouth against his like it was the most natural thing to do in the world.

“Serah?” She smiled at how he said her name when they stopped, his eyes searching her own as she pulled back. If he was looking for any hesitance on her part he wouldn’t find it, she had long ago come to terms with the fact that her ‘marriage’ wasn’t going to happen in this lifetime and even if she found Snow, it would likely only be to part again.

They still needed to save the timeline and if she survived... anything that came afterwards could be dealt with then.

He initiated the second kiss, warm lips kissing her own as arms still damp from their excursions in the rain hesitantly moved towards her until she took control of his hands and wrapped them firmly around her waist. Serah didn’t know if this might be their one and only chance to do this. It was so rare that Mog was away and they had decent enough lodging for the night without the worry of monsters coming upon them. She just knew she wanted to be with him. Teeth nipped at her lip a bit too harshly, causing Serah to wince before she pulled away. “Sorry, I just-”

“It’s okay, Noel.” Serah cupped his chin and took the lead again as she showed him exactly what she wanted with teeth and tongue and lips. Somehow this turn of events wasn’t that surprising and she honestly didn’t expect him to know what he was doing. By the time he came of age, anyone he could have been intimate with was probably already dead and it was unlikely Caius would have ever permitted the young hunter to be with the seeress nor been with the young hunter himself.

However, even with simple instruction, Noel picked up quickly and managed to wrest control from her again, mouths clashing, tongues touching as his hands tangled in her hair, pulling her ponytail loose from its hairband to cascade down her back.

“There.” She told him as Noel nodded against her neck, acknowledging her guidance as he licked against her clavicle, hands caressing to tease the edge of her dress where it covered her breasts. Calloused fingers trailed towards the middle then out to lower the straps that kept her dress in place before pulling the top down to expose her. A thumb pressed light, experimental against and around her nipple before she arched her back and guided his other hand to remove the rest of her dress, moving into his curious touch as she was completely unclothed.

“Is this really okay?” His eyes were wet against her skin, the frightened tremor they once held in 700AF coming again to the surface. Noel’s offer to stop, quit looking for a way to save the timeline so she could go back home and live a normal life still open if she wanted to take it.

“Of course it is.” Serah wiped away his cheeks just as he had for her and cradled Noel’s chin to bring his face up to kiss him again. He was her partner and friend turned lover, yet he still respected her wishes in spite of how it may later hurt him. So she knew why he wanted to do this; He didn’t want to regret his short time with her like he had with Yeul; wanted to etch her presence into his being until it was impossible to forget. With how Noel’s memories had been twisted by the journey into the past to fix the future, their partnership was the only thing he had never questioned in spite of everything else; even the cause of Yeul’s death that was so important, so worth knowing sooner so it could be prevented for Serah.

He breathed her name again, lifting her onto his clothed lap so she could feel how hard he had become from just the simplest of acts as her legs parted to rub directly against his erection. Serah spread her legs further for him, rising up as they ground against each other until she stopped just long enough to reach between them and undo his pants, only moving away long enough so he could bare himself to her just as she had for him.

Wet hair was stuck to the frame of his face, lips pink from kissing while blue eyes practically glowed as Noel held her eyes, smiling. She was wet just from grinding against him, movements jerking as he finally slid in, gasps coming from the both of them as he filled her completely. The feel of having him inside her nearly made her forget to breathe as he slowly began to thrust inside her. Noel wasn’t exactly lacking and with how long it had been for her it was a bit startling when he pulled out before moving back in, deeply.

Anything she might have thought to ask or say was lost as they moved against each other, her hand coming between them to touch herself as they rode over the edge.

“Feeling better?” She asked while catching her breath, feeling more relaxed then recent events had allowed for them. Being with Noel like this turned out far more fulfilling than she had imagined it would be. The tears she had shed earlier forgotten in the moment as were his.

“Yes.” Noel had pulled her closer, still holding her tightly and kissing her wherever he could. He was already getting hard again and she knew that this was going to be something they would continue pursuing in spite of her earlier misgivings.

“So, no more stalling?” She asked him, finally inquiring as to why they came to the Archlyte Steppe.

“I’m not stalling. It makes sense to gather as many crystals as we can before facing Caius.” He laid another kiss on her neck, hand stroking the side of her breast.

“We’ll help the chief with the Ochu tomorrow and be on our way, then?”

“Maybe... Who knows what other horrible monsters showed up after we last left?” Running his hands through her loosened hair he cradled her chin and met her eyes again with his. “If there’s any way we can win, I want to find it. I want to save you Serah. I want to protect you.”

Yes, she wanted that too, more than anything; but if they couldn’t manage it, it was okay, the world deserved a better future and in the time left they would spend it together like this, again and again... laughing, smiling and making love whenever the urge hit them as they took these little detours.

… Until the bitter end.


	6. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of one-shots created through request via Tumblr. Pretty much just Noel x Serah pairing stuff that ranges from angst to fluff. These are the edited versions of the requests, so there are some changes to content. Will be updating chapters as edits are completed (10 one-shots in total).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: Noel goes missing in Academia and Serah has to ~~stalk~~ find him.

‘ _I’m just going to check up on him._ ’ Serah sighed as she roamed the crowded streets of Academia near Grand Avenue.  She had simply entered one of the clothing stores with Mog to browse for a new outfit when her partner just up and disappeared on her.  It wasn’t like he could have gone far, she had only been eyeballing the dresses for a few minutes before she noticed he was missing.

“Let’s get some ice cream, kupo.”  Mog suggested, not worried in the slightest for their companion which slightly irked Serah.

“Maybe after we find Noel.”  Though Noel loved their travels and meeting new people she knew there were times that it could become overwhelming to him and he would seek out isolation, closing everything out.  It was times like these that she knew he was thinking about his past, what he could remember of it at least and she hated to not be there for him.

“Found him, kupo!”  Mog began to float forward towards the young man when Serah snagged him and darted behind one of the many avenue billboards.  “Why’d you do that, kupo?”

“Look!”  Noel had stopped and was being talked up by a small group of young girls who stopped him and began to take pictures.  The conversation didn’t last long and soon after Noel continued on his way towards the central bridge area.  “What was that all about?”  Keeping a hold on a protesting Mog, Serah approached the group.  “Hey, what’d you stop him for?”

The eldest (she assumed) gave her a funny look like she was crazy.  “Why else?  He’s soo cool looking!”

“And stylish!” Piped in another.

“He’s so handsome!”  Oh for the love of Etro, had Noel even known why these girls had stopped him?  He even let them take a picture!

“He’s almost out of sight, kupo.”  Mog reminded her as Serah groaned in annoyance and snatched the camera out of the eldest girls hands and (hopefully) deleted the image the girl had taken before handing it back and chasing after her companion once again.

“Hey!”  Serah paid the girl no mind, she had better things to do than listen to some bratty tween.  Where was Noel going anyways?  It wasn’t like she’d been shopping so long he had to ditch her.

More girls came up to him and even some guys.  Each time she had a chance to just come forward was met with sudden trepidation at how awkward it would be for him to find out she'd been watching him.  It seemed Hope wasn’t the only popular male specimen in Academia these days and just why was he being so friendly?  Did he have any idea how many pictures she was going to have to get rid of?  Serah just hoped he hadn’t noticed what she was doing.  She looked and acted like some kind of deranged girlfriend.

+++

Noel was chuckling to himself.  How much longer was she going to follow him and why was she even trying to hide?  He had stopped all those times to chat with the locals so she could catch up but instead she would start hiding the moment he turned his head just to berate whomever he was talking to after he moved on from them.  Stealth was certainly not Serah’s strong suit although he certainly didn’t mind her watching over him.

Just to mess with her he darted into a narrow alleyway so she would lose him.  The moment she walked past he’d give her a taste of her own medicine.  


	7. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of one-shots created through request via Tumblr. Pretty much just Noel x Serah pairing stuff that ranges from angst to fluff. These are the edited versions of the requests, so there are some changes to content. Will be updating chapters as edits are completed (10 one-shots in total).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuri-queen-of-feels said: Hey~ Maybe you could write something about Noel and Serah watching some fireworks?

“So, what do you think?”  Serah asked her companion and best friend as they watched fireworks shoot off into the sky.  A large crowd had gathered for the event, so reminiscent of the fireworks in Bodhum before the fall that it left a tear in her eye.

“It’s amazing. I never took the time to watch them when I had business in Yusnaan, now I’m beginning to think I missed out.”

“You had a lot on your mind back then.  It makes sense you wouldn’t pay attention.”

“Snow never seemed to forget. At least, that’s what Lightning told me.”

“I guess.”  She felt Noel place his hand on her shoulder and turn her to face him, concern etched on his face.

“Where is Snow anyways?  I thought he’d be here with you.”  Serah winced and turned her head away, a small tear escaping and sliding down her cheek.  “Serah…  Is everything okay?”

“Um,”  How could she say it?  Noel would probably just prefer if she just said it without elaborating. “Snow and I... we kind of broke up.”  

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Serah caught the look of shock that crossed his face before he reached out to hug her; looking almost more surprised than she had been when it happened. Of course, it hadn’t been as unexpected for her as it was for him in this moment.  Upon their rebirth all the time separated had caught up with her and Snow.  All the things never said, the time never spent.  It was like starting the relationship all over again and they were both different people now than they had been.  “Why did you ask me to come then?  Wouldn’t the reminder of how he proposed sting just a bit?”  Serah smiled as she pulled away from him arms, and leaned up against the nearby rail overlooking the pier; Noel following quickly to join her side although he didn’t take his eyes off of her.

“That day wasn’t just about the proposal, it was about making a wish.  You see, it was tradition in Bodhum.  For me, I wanted to live and be free of my curse as a l’cie.  Snow’s proposal at the time just reminded me of what I really wanted.”

“I see.”  He smiled, head turning back up to the explosions in the sky above them.  “So, are you wishing for anything tonight?”

“Maybe... but I’m not going to tell you.”  Serah nudged his shoulder when he looked back to give her an overplayed pout before smiling again at her.  “What about you?”  A small ‘hmm’ escaped Noel’s lips before he answered her.

“I think I’m done wishing.  Hasn’t really worked out for me in the past anyways what with everything that happened with Etro.”

“That’s sad Noel.  Everyone should have something they want to wish for, even if it’s a little selfish.”  

“That’s just it, I finally  **have** everything I could ever possibly want now.”  What was he saying?  Luckily she didn’t have to wait long for an answer as he reached out to cover her hand with his own his head moving in to kiss her, lights bursting as she closed her eyelids that had nothing to do with the fireworks exploding over their heads.  

Her heart was pounding by the time he pulled away, deep blue eyes nervously assessing her reaction although really by now he should have known her answer.

“Yes.”


	8. Only a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of one-shots created through request via Tumblr. Pretty much just Noel x Serah pairing stuff that ranges from angst to fluff. These are the edited versions of the requests, so there are some changes to content. Will be updating chapters as edits are completed (10 one-shots in total).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: Post-LR setting where Noel struggles to look in Serah in the eyes anymore because he has a deep fear he'll see Etro's symbol in them once more and he'll lose her all over again. Serah attempts to comfort him and let him know that they'll never be apart again. Smut please!

“Thank you.”  She had been smiling.  They had won.  The timeline had been fixed and everything they had dreamed and hoped for was finally going to come to fruition.  

But then she had said those damnable words, ‘Thank you.’  and her face changed, etched with pain as her eyes went wide and the symbol of the Goddess appeared in her irises.

_Serah!_

_Not now, please…_

_Serah! Snap out of it!_

_No!…  Serah!….  SERAH!_

“Noel?” His eyes snapped open, his breathing heavy as he fought to control the emotions coursing through him.  It was her voice that woke him, warm and filled with concern.  

He couldn’t look at her.  

He was afraid.  What if he was still dreaming?

“Noel, talk to me.  Was it that dream again?”  He nodded, face still turned away though he felt her hand on his arm shortly before wrapping both arms around him, bare breasts pressed against his back, body warm and alive.  “I’m here.”  She tried to turn his face to look at her but he resisted, closing his eyes just in case it was all an illusion.  Everything inside of him hurt.  If he opened his eyes and she wasn’t there with him he wasn’t sure if he could take it.  “Noel, please, look at me.”

She was switching tactics, warmth leaving his back as she pushed him down on the bed to lay flat on his back.  He felt her straddle his waist before claiming his mouth in a slow lingering kiss.  He wanted to believe her, that the last few months hadn’t been a dream.  That they were happy, that they were together but life had been so unkind to him it was hard to believe he wasn’t living in a fantasy.  

Hands and mouth moved across his body, pressing, kissing, touching him in ways that made him want deeply to give in.  He felt her breath stir over his hardened cock moments before hot wet lips enveloped him causing him to gasp.  He couldn’t stop himself from taking her hair into his hands, holding her there as she ran her tongue over him, head bobbing and slowly bringing him to completion, eyes opening when he went over the edge spilling between her lips as she swallowed all of it.  

The heavy breathing was now entirely for a different reason.  Pink hair and blue eyes came into his vision as he felt a relieved smile spread across his face.  This was his reality and Serah really was here with him.

He was just about to lean in for a kiss when she flicked his forehead, her Meanie Miss Farron mode in full swing as she looked down at him.  “You need to start listening to me mister.  I’m here, I’m real and I’m not going anywhere…

“Not ever again.”  

“I’m sorry.”  Noel couldn’t stop himself from apologizing; because he couldn’t stop these nightmares, once again Serah was giving more of herself than she should have needed.  “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” Flipping her beneath him, he kissed her until she was nearly breathless.

Now it was his turn to make her happy.


	9. Fade Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of one-shots created through request via Tumblr. Pretty much just Noel x Serah pairing stuff that ranges from angst to fluff. These are the edited versions of the requests, so there are some changes to content. Will be updating chapters as edits are completed (10 one-shots in total).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: Angsty-ish AU where FFXIII-2 ends successfully but instead of Serah having her vision, Noel begins to feel a pain in his chest collapses into Serah's arms before slowly fading out of existence...

“Hey look, the heroes are back!”

It was a brand new world that greeted Serah and Noel once they landed on the airship.  Bhunivelze had risen into the sky and damage from Cocoon’s fall had been mitigated.

They had won.

“Are you feeling alright?”  Noel asked the moment Serah was able to catch her breath.  It was sweet of him to continue to be concerned about her even after their return but Serah knew that the her ‘gift’, the Eyes of Etro had been taken from her the moment Caius had been defeated.

She nodded and giggled in happiness the companions turning from each other and gazing at how different the world was going to be in this future.  It would take some time but they would adapt, with their friends and family around to help them.

“The gates are closed.”

“It’s the end of our journey.”  She turned to him, something she needed to say now before she could forget.  “Hey Noel?

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”  There was more but when she met his eyes with her own, everything changed.  “Noel?”  The boy from the future collapsed down on one knee, clutching his chest as he let out a short wail of anguish. “Noel!”  Kneeling down to check to see if anything had hurt him and placing her hands on his shoulders she was surprised to see a familiar red glow appear on his chest.

It was the Heart of Chaos.

Though Noel had confessed to wanting the Heart in his past, he had not wanted to kill his mentor and old friend for it.  The Heart must have entered his body upon Caius’ death in Valhalla.

However, that was not the most startling realization.

“Serah, I’m sorry.” Her hands slipped through his body. Noel was fading. “I’m so sorry.”

Noel was from a future that no longer existed.  Resolving the final paradox had indeed changed the future… and with it removed Noel’s existence here.  Serah tried fruitlessly to grab onto any part of him as he continued to fade.  “No, no!  Please don’t do this!”  A translucent hand came to rest over her cheek and even though she couldn’t feel it, she wanted to pretend just for a moment.

“It’s okay Serah.  This is probably what should have happened from the beginning.”

“But Noel, I-” If this was her last chance to tell him, she wanted to say it. “I-”

“Please don’t say it.”  His eyes were sad.  “I don’t want to have any regrets.”

He had known what she wanted to say.  

How like him.

He faded away, the Heart of Chaos the last part of him to dissipate.

As she began crying, Hope had finally joined her side.

“But why…?  You were safe, everything was fine.”

“The future changed.  Just as the seeress said: If you change the future, you change the past. The effects ripple outwards, up and down the timeline.

“He was never meant to exist here with us.”  Hope kneeled beside her and gathered Serah in his arms, holding her as she choked on her sobs.

“Kupo? Kupo?  Kupo!”  

“Mog?”  Serah watched helplessly as her only other companion collapsed.  “What?” Then she remembered the last words of Caius’.

_The Heart of Chaos beats in my chest, a manifestation of Etro. Should this heart stop beating, the goddess will die once again._

A distant bell was ringing.

_You must bear the burden. Of the eternal paradox!_


	10. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of one-shots created through request via Tumblr. Pretty much just Noel x Serah pairing stuff that ranges from angst to fluff. These are the edited versions of the requests, so there are some changes to content. Will be updating chapters as edits are completed (10 one-shots in total).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: Noel and Serah have been trapped in the elevator in Augusta Tower 200AF for a while and the fear that they'll never leave is beginning to take its toll on Serah. Noel cuddles and comforts her and tries to calm her down whilst Mog is out looking for a way to free them.

_Two hundred years ago, you learned the forbidden history, and were entombed in that tower as a consequence._

Their lift had ceased to function, caught between the upper floors of Augusta Tower.  Noel and Serah were already worn out from the constant attacks that the AI had been sending after them but respite was still respite; even if neither knew if it was going to stay a welcome one.

“Seems we’re stuck for now.”  Noel sheathed his weapon before returning it to the hook on his back.   

“I guess…” Serah's bow poofed back into the form of Mog who fluttered close to his mistress, kupo-ing nonsense words of comfort towards her.  He would find a way out of this entrapment, kupo! “What if we really are trapped here forever Noel?”  Serah was barely holding back her fear and seemed to be ready to break apart if someone didn’t hold her together.  However before Mog could move forward, Noel laid a hand on her shoulder.

“It’ll be okay Serah.  We’ll find a way out of this, right Mog?”  Mog twirled in the air, brandishing his wand and beaming positive energy.

“Leave it all up to me, kupo!”  First things first, Mog would see if anything physical was stopping the lift.  That would require a lot of bravery, something Mog hoped Serah would take note of.  Unbeknownst to his companions, Mog had a little bit of a crush on Serah, taking a liking to her the instant they met.  

It was almost like destiny played into his meeting her and Lightning had already given Mog her blessing.  If it wasn’t for Noel, Mog and Serah would be together forever.  Stupid Noel.

“I can’t-”  Was Serah sobbing?  Mog was still floating underneath the platform but felt he had to fly back quick to save Serah from her sorrows.

“Serah, look at me.”  Mog made it back to the top as he continued to search; there had to be something nearby that would help them but before the moogle could look around once more he was stopped by a sight that broke his little moogle heart in two.  Noel had wound his arms around Serah, their faces mere inches from each other and slowly leaning in.

_No-no-no, KUPO!_

Mog, in shock landed on top of the switchboard that the duplicate Alyssa had used to raise the lift before. The circuit board began to beep and the lift started to rise again, stopping Serah and Noel and causing Mog to send up a little prayer to Valhalla.

Not only had he saved the day but no one was going to start snogging on his watch, kupo!


	11. おまけ！Mog gets no respect, kupo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Gag Chapter for the Noerah One-Shots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the One Blanket request.

“I am not a pet, kupo!”  Mog was furious.  After all he had done for both Noel and Serah he was still seen as some kind of accessory.  Mog was especially disappointed in Serah, choosing Noel over him to sleep with.   _‘_ _What was the appeal?’_

Just as Mog had the thought he began to shake his head in protest. “I will not sleep in the same room as those two as they do nasty human things to each other, kupo!”  Mog would however sleep in the same room as someone who he knew to always be professional and dignified in all his day-to-day activities.  Such a shame that Lightning hadn’t chosen ‘him’ to be Serah’s partner…. at least that way Mog might get some respect!

Fluttering out of the elevator that brought him to the penthouse floor, Mog finally made his way to his destination, Hope’s suite, where surely his bed was big enough to fit more than one person.  

“What the hell is that?”  One of the guards started just as his partner kicked him in the shin.

“That’s the Director’s friends pet.”

“I am NOT A PET, KUPO!”  Mog instantly flailed and began attacking the guards who were keeping him from a pleasant night’s sleep.

“Just what is going on out here?”  Like an angel from Valhalla, Hope opened the door and stepped out to observe the chaos that was happening right outside his living quarters, his hair disheveled and the normal Academy uniform he wore looking partly removed.

“Ho~pe!”  Mog ceased his attack on Hope’s guards and flung himself onto the Director’s arm, burrowing his face into the sleeve of Hope’s uniform.  “Oh Hope, it was horrible! Serah kicked me out of the room so she could fornicate with Noel!”  

“I’ll take care of this.”  Hope sighed, waving off his guards from retaliating against Mog before stepping back into his quarters with Mog still hanging off him.  Mog knew Hope understood his pain, being cast off to the side like he wasn’t important.  It was why Hope worked so hard to begin with.  “Do you really need to do that Mog?”  Hope glared down at the moogle, looking as happy about Mog’s grasp as he did about Alyssa’s.

“Sorry about that, kupo.”  Mog let go of the Director and floated to Hope’s eye level.  “I have a favor to ask, kupo!”

“No.”

“But Hope hasn’t heard what Mog has to say, kupo!”  Mog fluttered and flailed.  He hadn’t imagined Hope would just reject him outright like that.

“Mog, the Academy is on lockdown, I have guards posted at every entrance and exit around my quarters and the building.  My staff is still being interrogated and I have a full day’s worth of work to catch up on tomorrow.

"Also, I doubt Noel and Serah are fornicating.  They’re just friends.”  Hope crossed his arms and stared down Mog who allowed his bobble to droop in disappointment.  This was not going how Mog had planned.  He needed to think of a way to get Hope to listen to him.

“Did you know that Lightning can see all from Valhalla?  How do you think she’d feel about you mistreating her favorite moogle?”

“I think she’d see logic.”  With that Hope grabbed Mog by the scruff of the neck and began to prepare to throw him out ala Noel.

“Wait, wait, kupo!”  Mog flailed.  “Lightning isn’t the only one who could see from Valhalla.  I’ve also seen things, kupo!”

“Don’t care.”

“I’ve seen Lightning naked, kupo!”  These words made Hope pause, for about a second, in which Hope shrugged before changing his path and heading towards the nearest window.  Oh was Mog going to get tossed if he didn’t fix this soon.

“What about Serah, kupo?”

“Should I be talking to Serah about her moogle companions perversion?”  No, no, no!  Serah would never let Mog nuzzle her ever again!  Curses!  What  _sane male_ of the species would reject knowing how beautiful women looked in complete nakedness?

What would get Hope to stop and listen to him?

“How bout Noel?” The hand holding the nape of his neck twitched.  Bingo, kupo!  Finally Noel had a purpose in Mog’s life.  “I’ve traveled by his side for a while and he’s incredibly fit for a human male, kupo.  Flexible too.”  As if realizing he’d already given himself away, Hope let go of Mog and let the moogle flutter a safe distance away before letting out a tired groan.

“What do you want?”

“Just a place on the bed, kupo!”  

“Fine.”  Turning away, Hope began to walk towards the bedroom, taking off his uniform shirt but leaving on the white tank he wore with it.  “But I want detail… for science.”

_‘Who would have guessed, kupo?’_  Mog thought to himself as he chased after the Director, content with his new sleeping arrangements.

+++

Meanwhile, in the room where Noel and Serah slept…

+++

***Thud***  Three times,  **three times**  he had landed on the icy tile of the floor beside the bed.  To save room both Serah and Noel had decided to sleep back-to-back. However, Noel would have been better off sleeping outside, assassins positioning their guns at his head or taking a page from Mog and going to sleep with Hope (though admittedly he might feel embarrassed asking the attractive older man).

Who would have guessed Serah got violent the moment she was comfortable in a bed?  How did Mog handle it?

No wonder her fiancé was so thick headed.


End file.
